gtcrwfandomcom-20200215-history
Capsules
Important External Links *Value Sheet * All Child Encyclopedia DISCLAIMER: This links are from GTCRW (Grab The Child Rewritten) Discord Community server, Its OFICIAL and REAL. Join GTCRW Discord Server here Capsules They can be brought by clicking the "Buy Child" buttom. the cost increases by more capsules you buy. You can also buy with Tokens, a rare coin from the game, its purple and it has a capsule image on it. You can get tokens from any childs dropping it. Also there is a chance to get a Token from selling a legendary child. 1''' '''Token = 1 Capsule If you dont want to use your tokens, click on the "Use coins instead of tokens" Buttom up the token number. If you want to sell childs, press the storage buttom then press the "Sell all" to sell all the childs, or the faster way; using the hotbar. You cant sell Special,Limited,Event or Furnitue childs.You can just sell Common, Uncommon,Rare,Ultra rare and Legendary (You can just sell legendaries manually). Common - Dark Blue Its a dark blue capsule, the most common capsule on the game. Here you can find common childs, like the Breakfast Bro and a lot more. (Go to the Checklist to see more Common childs) Uncommon - Purple Its a purple capsule, Here you can find Uncommon childs, like the Wrath and a lot more. (Go to the Checklist to see more Uncommon childs) Rare/Ultra rare - Magenta Its a magenta capsule, Here you can find Rare childs and rarely Ultra rare childs, like Eletric Guitar Emmet , Stained Fred and a lot more. (Go to the Checklist to see more Rare/Ultra rare childs) Legendary - Pink Its a pink capsule, here you can find Legendary childs, like the King Lazlo and a lot more. (Go to the Checklist to see more Legendary childs) Event (E) - Teal Its a teal capsule, here you can find ONLY event childs, Its so rare, you can only get these on events, Like Foggy from thanksgiving, Midnight from halloween and a lot of more event childs. (Go to the Checklist to see more Event childs) Furniture (F) - Brown Its a brown capsule, here you can find ONLY furniture childs, its rare, You can get some home furnitures like the Red Rug , Sofa , Floor Lamp and a lot more.You can get event only furniture childs too, like the Halloween Event Furnitures: Candy Bag, Halloween Strobe Light, Gravestone and Witches' Brew. (Go to the Checklist to see more furniture childs) Special (S) - Golden/Yellow Its a Golden/Yellow capsule, Here you can find ONLY Special childs, its extremely rare, You can get Special childs from it, Like the Ferbert Grummsie and a lot more. Some special childs cant be found on capsules, only on trading way or Specific/Special requirements. Like the Gun,Rune of Arcadia,Rune of Dimetria,Beanie Boy,Original Boy and a lot more. (Go to the Checklist to see more Special childs) Limited (L) - Light Orange Its a Light Orange capsule,Here you can find ONLY limted childs, its the rarest capsule on the whole game. Limited childs aren't infinite. They have a serial number, and if the serial number get maxed out, that means its now unobtainable. There is an L Icon, that icon show how many chances you have to getting a limited, more limited childs you get, the number increases. Example of Limiteds: Islander Child,Conspiracy Theorist,Sweet Tooth and more. The rarest limited is Boogieman, that is only 5 boogiemans existing on the game,they were given to people who win the 2019 Halloween Base Contest, He's unobtainable right now. (Go to the Checklist to see more Limited childs) Category:Capsules Category:Important Category:Info